I'm Sorry
by scrivania
Summary: Dana follows Logan to see where he goes secretly. the answer shocks her, but the question is, what to do about it... once shot. slash, give it a chance please!


**A/N: well i wrote this story like a year ago, and i came across this (and like 10 other stories which i may or may not be posting) so i deciding to upload it. im not sure if its any good, but its orignal. please read and review!!! **

Dana was on the search for Logan. He left again, and she wanted to know where he went. But this time, she was ready (to follow him, that is).

Logan had announced he was going to shoot some hoops, but, honestly, why would Logan go shoot hoops when there were girls more gorgeous than her, just waiting for Logan to ask them out?

Dana crept through the path far far behind Logan so he wouldn't hear her following him. Finally, a few minutes later, she came to an opening and lo and behold... Logan was actually shooting hoops. It was on a basketball court, pretty much in the woods, towards the edge of the campus, so people didn't tend to go here too often.

Dana gave a silent roar of frustration. So Logan WASN'T secretly seeing some girl. He was actually telling the truth for once. That's so... Loganish. And then Dana felt a drop of rain. And then another and another.

"Just my luck," she muttered, as she felt her make-up and hair getting destroyed from the water. She turned to look at Logan who now had his shirt off, still practicing his shots. Well... she thought to herself... there ARE compensations. His chest was something to admire. So, for the next ten minutes, she just stood behind her hiding spot (a bush) and watched Logan's glistening muscles.

And suddenly, she heard music. A guitar to be exact. And then a guy's voice starting to sing a song by Brand New. She knew who that was. Liam Hensley, an extremely hott emo guy, in her opinion. His dyed black hair pushed to one side was always perfect; his tight jeans looked amazing on him. He could sing and play the guitar. But the only bad part is that... he was rumored to be gay. Figures. All the hott ones are.

Logan apparently heard the music, looked up, and smiled. _Smiled. _Logan does NOT seem like the type to smile at a supposedly gay guy. He seems the type to call them a queer and shove them into their lockers.

"Hey!" Logan called out to him.

"Hey yourself," Liam called back. "Come here, I made a new song. It's kinda about you." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Nah, you gotta play me in basketball first."

"I'm gonna lose. No way. Sports aren't my thing."

"Well, I _know_ that, but it keeps my self esteem up to cream you in B-ball."

"Oh yeah, you can tell all the guys that you beat a pathetic gay boy at a sport he's only played a few times in his life. Impressive."

"Shuddup Liam. Now get your ass over here."

"What about my ass?"

Logan glared, but ruined it by a small smile after.

"Allllllllrighttt. I'm coming." Liam sighed.

Liam approached the basketball courts slowly, as though going to death row. He already was completely soaked in the rain, and glad that he left his guitar under the dry tree.

"Happy?"

"Very. Now, THIS is a basketball. You try to shoot it in the basket." Logan was explaining the rules slowly, as though he was talking to a very incompetent three year old. "The ball goes up and down the court by dribbling."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Pshh, give me the ball. I'll show you how it's done."

Logan, handed the ball over reluctantly, eyes narrowed, not sure what to expect.

The emo boy grabbed the basketball and started running to his end of the court, not bothering to dribble at all.

"Hey! That's traveling!" Logan quickly caught up to him... and followed Liam onto the grass... where he was still running with the ball in a big circle, looking like a retard. Finally, the shirtless egotistical jock caught up to him and jumped him, bringing them both down on top of one another.

Their heads were six inches apart, and Logan looked down at Liam's lips, as the rain poured down around them... but then thought better of it, finally stood up quickly, and cleared his throat nervously. His cheeks were beyond flushed, his bare chest gleaming more than ever.

Liam finally said, "well... that song I was gonna play you.."

"Oh. Right." He looked relieved that something would take his mind off of what might have happened.

Liam grabbed his guitar, and sat down in the rain soaked grass.

"But... won't the water ruin your guitar?"

He shrugged. "It'll dry."

Liam began singing.

(INSERT MEANINGFUL SONG HERE) **A/N: yeahhh theres no sense in acutally putting a song cuz no one reads them. **

Logan knew the song was for him. He closed his eyes for a moment, then took a big breath, as though confirming what he was about to do. One hand on Liam's cheek, he moved his head towards his tentatively, closing the gap...

Dana had no idea what to do. On one hand, seeing these two hott guys kiss (one of which was shirtless and toned) was strangely one of the hottest things she's ever seen in her life (trust Logan to get another hott guy to be gay with)... but on the other hand... the more important hand, Logan was taken. By the last person that Dana would've expected. She would never have her shot with Logan Reese. She wanted to scream, cry, pull the two boys apart...yet keep watching them.

Logan pulled apart abruptly.

"I gotta go." At the look Liam gave him, he added, "not because... well... I just have to leave."

The other boy nodded, and stood up, clutching his guitar somewhat nervously. "So... same time next week?"

"...yeah."

Liam started his way down the path, and as Logan went back to pick up his shirt, he turned around, thinking he was alone now, surprised to see Dana. Absolutely Livid.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU FAGGOT?!"

Logan stepped back, tightened his jaw, and swallowed hard, pretending those words didn't hurt at all.

"Ah... well, you know..."

"No, I did NOT know you decided to become GAY!"

"It's not as if I CHOSE it!"

"I don't freaking BELIEVE it. You have all the girls falling to your feet and you choose a gay guy."

"Dana... please-"

"STOP? I will NOT. Why did you go out with all those girls then?"

"Fucking STOP it! You have no idea how hard this is already for me."

"Hard for YOU?! For the first time in my life I actually fall for a guy... and he dates all the girls but me... and then turns GAY. So I'll never have a chance."

Logan had a look of regret on his face, but anger took over. "I'm SORRY, okay? I'm SORRY that I'm gay is an inconvenience for you. I'm SORRY that I dated all those girls to see if I liked ANY of them (which I didn't). I'm SORRY that being gay might offend you. I'm SORRY that I CAN'T FUCKING BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Logan Reese had cracked. He wasn't putting up a front, or wearing a mask. He crumpled to the ground, and put his head on his knees.

Dana regretted everything she just said and sat down next to him. "No," she said quietly. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Logan suddenly looked panicked. "Fuck! How am I supposed to tell my friends... or worse, my DAD. Shit Dana. I have no idea what to do."

She noted his voice cracking a bit, and he turned his head the other way for a moment, but she didn't miss him wiping off his tears. When he faced her again, there wasn't any tears to be seen, but the fact that they were there a second ago was a big enough impact.

"Everything will be okay Logan." He shook his head, not believing what she said.

Dana suddenly threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly. The boy she cared about most was in trouble. And just because he didn't have the same feelings as her doesn't mean she'll forget him.

"Fuck, I love you Logan." She said it quietly, and didn't let go of him forever. Or as long as he would let her. Because his heart would never be his to give to her.

Sometimes, life throws you a curveball. You just have to accept that your heart WILL get bruised and broken no matter what you do. It's not fair, but neither is love.

**A/N: was it worth posting? im not even sure. reviews please!**


End file.
